


Order and Chaos Belong together

by suddenlycomics



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlycomics/pseuds/suddenlycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shot AU prompts focusing on Vision and the Scarlet Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSummerRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/gifts), [Uchidachi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Uchidachi), [LauraNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraNightingale/gifts).



-  
Wanda/Vizh AU in which she is robot and he is mutant  
-  
She looked more human than he did. Vision’s mutation had given him metallic red skin along with his powers and he lost count of how many times people had referred to him as an “it” before discovering he was mutant and hating him for a whole new reason (still calling him an “it” half the time)

Wanda never stood back when it happened. She’d walk right up to them and tell them how hypocritical they were when they had been polite to her just two seconds previously. He never saw what her face looked like when she did it but it must of been terrifying if the reactions to it were anything to go by.Then she turn to him, smile bright as she took his hand.

He knew she could go anywhere and start a new life. No one would ever even imagine what she was. But he didn’t think that Wanda ever considered it.

Every time, she was there to take his hand as they walked off together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wanda/Vizh, au where they are both still villains who have teamed up!"

"You idiot!" Wanda said, hands shaking as her hands, glowing with chaos magic, worked at mending the damage from the blast he had taken. "Why did you do that?! You know better than to jump in front of a blast from Ms. Marvel! You could have been killed!"

"You were disoriented by that last attack by Captain America." He answered back matter of factly. "If I had not, it was highly probable-"

"I know the chances!" She snapped back. "When we team up, it doesn’t mean anything so why-"

She went quiet as he gently cupped the side of her face.

"You’re such an idiot." Wanda said, leaning into the touch.


End file.
